


Sigrid

by orphan_account



Series: Sons of Durin [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dís's musings while seeing Sigrid for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this drabble (or rather this series), Sigrid is seventeen years old.  
> Since humans are rather short lived and Middle Earth is comparable to our world in the Middle Ages, I think it would be plausible that girls get married at very young age (like fifteen) as was common in our world at that time.

Dís observed the young daughter of man, lying in her bed in the infirmary, cradling a child in her arms. She was almost still a child herself. What had Fíli been thinking? Yet Dís couldn't be angry with her son, her first-born, who was slain in battle. Responsible, reliable and kind Fíli, always taking care of his younger brother, protecting him, Kíli, the cheerful, charming and reckless one. Yet it seemed that Fíli had also been reckless, at least for once in his life, when bedding this human girl, getting her pregnant. Dís wondered what Fíli had seen in her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know what you think!


End file.
